


The Last Duel

by sugarnotfound



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Beta Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fighting, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Karl Jacobs-centric, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), LGBTQIA+, M/M, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Luke | Punz, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Skephalo, Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy Shelby Needs a Hug, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, YouTubers - Freeform, bedwars, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarnotfound/pseuds/sugarnotfound
Summary: (work in progress)
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy
Kudos: 9





	The Last Duel

**Author's Note:**

> !The ship in this story uses Darryl and Zak's characters (BadBoyHalo and Skeppy), not the actual people. I am not 100% sure if they are okay with that kind of shipping so I'm just going to use the personas/characters! 
> 
> Also don't bully me on how it's written. I have never played any of the game that are used in the story. A lot of it isn't actually used in the actual Minecraft game or any bedwars game(I think). A good portion of it is made from my own imagination!  
> (Yes this is short, it's not supposed to be extremely long)

"Welcome players, to today's tournament!" A speaker boomed, hushing the chatter in the crowd. "You can call me PVP bot! Now, today is going to be slightly different..."  
The original sound came from a small flying robot, hovering around the public. It had a programed smile plastered onto its screen, which lit up with every word. It didn't have limbs, but instead a round head, torso, and hands that move around it as if it were connected by invisible arms. It was entirely white, the only difference being the screen that resembled its face and thin glowing lines that revealed outlines of the material from which it was made of.  
"You'll be put into a completely random game!" The bot lifted its hands into the air, showing enthusiasm. This made the players murmur as they attempted to guess what they could be doing.  
"Although you won't know what the competition game is, the same rules will be applied; No cheating, don't die, and do you're best!" PVP spoke with pride, flying over towards a lever that was on a podium. Its hands gripped the handle, joyfully waiting for its command.

"Are you ready, Skeppy?" A voice snapped Skeppy out of his trance. He changed his focus to BadBoyHalo, a long time friend and partner for the tournament. His face was a dark color, with blank white eyes that stared back at you. Black horns grew from his head and if you paid attention, you would find a long, thin tail... It looked as if it belonged to the devil itself. BadBoyHalo wore a black sweatshirt; it had red outlines on the hood and sleeves, following all the way to his pants that had a similar look. He had a checkered scarf, leather gloves, and a belt around him for accessories. "You better not die on me okay?" Bad teased, a wide grin covering his face. "I won't always be able to protect you!"

Skeppy rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, as if I'm the one who's going to die first. I'm more skilled, so I'll have to protect you, Bad."  
Skeppy had a block head; it was a light blue color with two black dots for eyes and a derped mouth. This, of course, wasn't his real head. It was a helmet type mask that he used. Skeppy's real skin was a mixed shade, a bit more colored but not completely. He had dark blue eyes, reflection the deepest parts of the sea. His hair curled upwards, like it was spiked. Its color was a pitched brown, almost black. His clothing contained a baby blue hoodie, black jeans, and some dark leather gloves. Bad opened his mouth to repel against Skeppy's argument but stopped as he heard PVP Bot count down, a sign that the game was about to begin.

"Whatever. Let's just win this alright?" He said, eagerly.  
Skeppy nodded, looking up to the bot as the final numbers were being announced. A rush of adrenaline passed through the players, causing some of them jump in exhilaration.

5

4

3

2

1

There was a short moment of silence as the bot yanked down on the lever, teleporting everyone off into the game. The transition left a purple residue, the particles lingering for a bit before disappearing as well.

"Let the game begin!"


End file.
